Big Day in a Small Town
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Country | length = | label = Warner Bros. | producer = Jay Joyce | prev_title = 12 Stories | prev_year = 2013 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} Big Day in a Small Town is the second studio album by American country music artist Brandy Clark. It was released on June 10, 2016, through Warner Bros. Records. The album was nominated for Best Country Album and the album's second single, "Love Can Go To Hell", was nominated for Best Country Solo Performance at the 59th Annual Grammy Awards. Background Two of the album's tracks were previously recorded by other artists. "Homecoming Queen" previously appeared on Feels Like Home, the 2013 studio album by Sheryl Crow, and "Three Kids No Husband" previously appeared on the 2014 album Numbered Doors by co-writer Lori McKenna. The track "Daughter" features Clark's close friend and collaborator Kacey Musgraves on harmony vocals. Critical reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = The Boston Globe | rev2Score = Positive | rev3 = Rolling Stone | rev3Score = | rev4 = Spin | rev4Score = 8/10 | rev5 = Uncut | rev5Score = 8/10 }} Big Day in a Small Town received highly positive reviews from music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album has an average score of 84 out of 100, which indicates "universal acclaim" based on 5 reviews. Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic rated the album four and a half stars out of five and states: "Songs rarely come much better than these." Rolling Stone's Will Hermes calls it "music tooled alternately for stadiums and songwriting circles, commercial and public radio, line-dance bars and coffee shops." Additionally, it was the Spin "album of the week" and called "fantastic; often a superb piece of recorded music" by reviewer Alfred Soto. Accolades Track listing Writing credits source: BMIBMI Repertoire Search for CLARK BRANDY LYNN Personnel Credits adapted from AllMusic. Musicians * Brandy Clark – acoustic guitar, lead vocals, background vocals * John Deaderick – keyboards * Fred Eltringham – drums * Keith Gattis – guitar * Jason Hall – background vocals * Jay Joyce – banjo, guitar, organ, background vocals * Shane McAnally – background vocals * Pat McGrath – resonator guitar * Rob McNelley – guitar * Kacey Musgraves – background vocals * Josh Osborne – background vocals * Dave Roe – bass guitar *Morgane Stapleton – background vocals *Forest Glen Whitehead – guitar, background vocals Technical personnel * Paul Cossette – assistant engineer * Jason Hall – engineer, mixing * Chris Johnson – photography * Jay Joyce – engineer, mixing, producer * Pamela Littky – portrait photography * Dan McCarroll – A&R * Melissa Spillman – production assistant * Caleb VanBuskirk – assistant engineer * Stephen Walker – art direction, design, illustrations * Cate Wright – A&R Commercial performance Big Day in a Small Town debuted at number eighty-two on the US ''Billboard'' 200 chart with 8,100 equivalent album units; it sold 7,400 copies in its first week, with the remainder of its unit total reflecting the album's streaming activity and track sales. As of August 2016 the album has sold 15,500 copies in the US. Chart performance Album Singles Release history Source: Amazon.com References Category:2016 albums Category:Brandy Clark albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Jay Joyce